The Darkness in Evil
by Madamoiselle Malfoi
Summary: It is the summer aftr 6th year, and Hermione Granger has become a vampire. She no longer cares about good triumphing over evil. Death Eaters now want her to join their ranks. What will Happen? SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Who ever even reads the disclaimer? I don't think that JK's lawyers really read every fanfic to make sure that there is a disclaimer. Oh well, I guess I have to:**

**Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I, on the other hand, own nothing except my new copy of the Half Blood Prince that I bought from Media Play.**

**CAUTION: There are SPOILERS from the Half Blood Prince in this story! If you have not yet read it yet, and do not want it ruined for you, turn back now.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A young woman stepped out of a red brick house, licking a sticky sweet red liquid off of her ruby lips. She smirked as she recalled the screaming and the terror that she had caused the family who had lived in this house.

The moon was bright and illuminated her flawless pale skin. Her rich brown hair swirled around in the cool night breeze. The night was bone chilling, but she neither felt nor cared about the chill. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it.

Her blood red eyes begin to turn back into their dark chocolate color as she gave a cold and cruel laugh. The terror that had seized those humans had been from her... all from her.

She gave one last heartless laugh that was so chilling, it was almost inhuman. It was a laugh that made even the bravest of mortals shrink back in fear. Then, with that one last laugh, she disappeared into the night, her black cloak swirling around her, becoming one with the darkness.

The brick house remained, smelling of that stick metallic scent of blood. The house was bathed in blood, the work of that unearthly young woman. It was the young woman who was formally a great and good witch. It was Hermione Granger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mum, what on earth is going on?" Hermione mumbled sleepily as her mother shook her awake, "I'm so tired, let me go back to sleep."

But her mother refused to let her daughter go back to sleep. Instead, she continued to hold her daughters shoulders, trying to shake her awake softly but urgently.

"Hermione, you must get out of bed now!" Mrs. Granger whispered urgently, a fearful look in her dark brown eyes, "But be quiet! They don't know that you are here yet!"

"Who? Who doesn't know that I am here?" Hermione whispered as she sat up. Whatever was in the house must be dangerous if it was scaring her calm and brave mother.

Suddenly, fear gripped Hermione's heart as she realized who they must be. Surely it was the Death Eaters. Hermione should have known better! Of course they would be coming after her. She was Harry Potter's friend, and a mudblood to boot.

"I don't know what they are, but they certainly are not human!" Mrs. Granger said, the fear clearly present in her voice, "Hurry up, we have to hide!"

Hermione got up and followed her mother as they tip-toed down the upstairs corridor. What could they be if they were not Death Eaters? Her breathing became panicked as she crept quietly.

"Quickly! This way, Hermione! They don't yet know about you; you have a chance to escape," Mrs. Granger ordered as they stood at the foot of the stairs, looking down into the living room. Hermione could smell the scent of fresh blood coming from downstairs and it sickened her.

"Of _course _we know about her, you stupid woman. Why else do you think that we have come here?" Questioned a cold and cruel voice that came from the shadows. Just the sound of the voice made Hermione's blood run cold.

"Who are you? Show your self if you are not a coward," Hermione commanded, ridding her voice o the fear that had taken over her body. She had faced the Dark Lord, so why not these creatures?

"Ooh, you have courage I see. Pity that while courage can be a gift, it can also be a very silly trait that has led so many people to their deaths," said the mysterious voice from the shadows.

Then, the person stepped out of the shadows, revealing themselves to Hermione and her mother, who was paralyzed with fear. Hermione had expected to see a monster, for the voice that she had heard was so full of malice.

Instead, a tall and handsome man stood before her. He had black hair, and onyx eyes that glittered with malevolence. His skin, however, was brilliantly pale, a deep contrast with the darkness of his hair and eyes. There was something about him that Hermione recognized, however. She just couldn't figure out where she had seen him before.

"Do you not recognize me, Hermione?" the handsome stranger sneered, "It is I, Sanguini! We met at that fool Slughorn's Christmas party."

Hermione gasped in shock when she realized exactly who this handsome stranger was.

"_Vampire!"_ she spat, glaring at him with deep hatred, but also looking around in search of an escape.

"Yes, I am a vampire. I am also here on the orders of the Dark Lord," Sanguini smirked, his pearly white fangs stained with crimson blood.

"Well you can tell your master that he will never succeed in this war! Dumbledore may be gone, but we still have Harry! So go back to whatever slime hole that you crawled out of!" Hermione growled defiantly.

"Oh? Is that how you are going to be? Not a very cooperative little witch, are you? Well, if that is how you want it," Sanguini smirked. Hermione wondered what he meant, but her question was soon answered.

In what seemed to Hermione to be only a fraction of a second, Sanguini had grabbed her mother and begun to suck on her neck. His black eyes wee now blood red as he drank. Mrs. Granger brown eyes that were usually full of life and merriment were now draining, becoming dull and lifeless.

"**NO!"** Hermione screamed, "Let go of her, you monster!"

Hermione ran over and attempted to pull the vampire off of her mother, but by the time that she had reached them, Mrs. Granger was already dead, her lifeless body slumped to the floor.

"You... you killed her," Hermione said quietly, staring in disbelief at her mother's corpse that stared lifelessly back at her.

"Yes... and now it is your turn," Sanguini hissed, his fangs glittering with her mother's blood.

Before Hermione even had a chance to scream, the vampire Sanguini was upon her, his fangs sinking deep into her neck. He was drinking, draining the very life from her, but yet Hermione almost seemed to find it pleasurable. The world around her was growing dimmer and dimmer, until it finally faded away completely.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors note: The second part f the chapter was a flashback, showing how she became how she did at the beginning of the chapter.**

_**PLEASE **R**EVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Who ever even reads the disclaimer? I don't think that JK's lawyers really read every fanfic to make sure that there is a disclaimer. Oh well, I guess I have to:**

**Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I, on the other hand, own nothing except my new copy of the Half Blood Prince that I bought from Media Play.**

**CAUTION: There are SPOILERS from the Half Blood Prince in this story! If you have not yet read it yet, and do not want it ruined for you, turn back now.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione Granger stalked off into the night, her red eyes slowly returning to their natural honey brown color. Her vampire senses made her even more aware of the deep instinctual feeling that someone was following her.

That Voldemort sure didn't know when to quit. For some strange reason, even though she was a mudblood, Voldemort desperately wanted her on his side. She assumed that it was her high intelligence that he so anxiously craved. She was after all the brightest witch of the age, and Voldemort would not want her to be on the same side as the Boy-Who-Lived.

But, of course, Lord Voldemort never was one of the world's greatest thinkers. He did after all, allow Harry Potter to defeat him on numerous occasions. So it was his 'ingenious' plan to send that idiot vampire, Sanguini to transform her.

The Dark Lord knew that while she was still alive, Hermione Granger would never willingly do anything to help the dark side. So he apparently thought that if she was a vampire, then she would be easier to persuade.

Well, once again, Lord Voldemort was wrong. What a shocker.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had assumed that once she was a vampire, a creature that was vile and evil, she would embrace darkness. However, if anything, Hermione now hated him more than ever. True, she was now evil. But that did not mean that she had to be on the same side as Voldemort.

Ever since she had refused Voldemort's request to join his side, he had been sending agents of his to her, to try and convince her. Needless to say, she had killed every single on of them. Among the Death Eaters that were now dead at her hand were Rookwood and Dolahov.

So that night, when her vampire senses alerted her that someone was near, she assumed that it was another agent of the Dark Lord's. But usually she would be able to feel the heat that would be radiating off of them by now, but Hermione felt nothing. Just the cold, dark chill of the night.

Finally, after feeling like she was being trailed for a while, she turned around, her orange- brown eyes seeming to glow in the dark.

"Who is there?" Hermione uttered softly into the shadows, sounding more like a command than a question, "I demand that you show yourself!"

Slowly, a figure of a tall Death Eater came into view as he stepped out into the small amount of light that was being thrown off by a lone street lamp. He towered over Hermione, but did not intimidate her. As soon as he would remove his hood, she would snap his neck in two.

"Show yourself," Hermione demanded in a bored tone, "I am in no mood for any of your mind games."

"If you say so, _Hermione_," drawled a voice that sent cold shivers up and down her spine. She was a vampire; she wasn't supposed to be scared! So what could be hiding under the black cloak that could chill even Hermione, a creature of darkness?

Before a pale hand reached up to pull off the hood, Hermione managed to catch a glimpse of the stranger's eyes. They were a silver color that seemed to glow; seeming as if they were coated in ice.

He tugged on the black hood that instantly branded him as a Death Eater, revealing himself. Platinum blonde hair that Hermione seemed to know all too well shimmered in the darkness, making the strangers identity unmistakable. This was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"You!" Hermione spat angrily as she sent a venomous glare to the boy who had betrayed her and all of her friends this past June.

"Yes, we meet again. I can't exactly say that it's a pleasure, so how about we skip the formalities?" Draco drawled, his eyes glimmering with wickedness.

"If that is what you wish," Hermione murmured before grabbing his neck in an attempt to choke him.

Once again, Hermione thought that it was odd that she did not feel heat radiating off of him. Her keen vampire ears could not hear his heartbeat. She could not feel the icy cold fear that gripped so many mortals who were just about to face their doom.

Suddenly, in one fluid motion, Draco had pushed her away, switching positions with her. Now he was the one who seemed as if he would choke her.

"Not so tough now, are you Hermione?" he taunted, Hermione noticing something odd about his smirk before realizing exactly what it was. Draco Malfoy had fangs.

"You are a vampire as well?" Hermione asked, genuinely shocked.

"Yes, I am. Only I didn't have that idiot Sanguini transform me," Draco sneered.

"Oh really? What, he wasn't good enough to transform you? Who did then?" Hermione asked, her voice dripping with icy cold sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact, it was only the most pure of vampires, as always," Draco teased, his hands still digging into Hermione's throat.

"Just tell me who the damn vamp was, Draco!" Hermione growled, irritated that he wouldn't give him a straight answer.

"My sire just happens to be the one and only... Count Dracula."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: I hope that you don't think that it is too corny about Draco's sire being Dracula. But I mean, come on. Draco is the best, and so therefore he gets only the best. Of course the pureblood heir to darkness would be sired be the purest vamp of them all.**

**REVIEW EVERYBODY! C'MON, YOU CAN DO IT! REVIEW!**


End file.
